Feel Good Drag
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: They know they can't sustain the affair/relationship, they know they are setting themselves up for further heartache, but are willing to go through that for the brief happiness they will have together.


**_A/N:_** I apologize ahead of time for the delay in posting for "The Secretary" I have sent the chapter to my beta-reader, so it's being edited. I also haven't been writing up the next chapter though, only because my husband came back from basic training for his christmas break. I've spent all my time with him. I haven't seen him in two months, so to be brutally honest, writing was the least of my worries.

Anyway, since I haven't posted a one-shot for this series, I figured I would give it a shot. Since it's he new year and all, it's a fresh start for new story. This is merely just a one-shot, but as I always say, if there's a slight chance that people like it enough, I will add another chapter or two to it.

But all in all, read and review, I do love reading all of them, it bothers me to see so many people favorite/alert the story, but only have a few reviews. We author's take time to write out these stories, it won't kill you to leave some sort of feedback :3

This is slightly OOC and very AU.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, only this plot.

_**Summary:**_ They know they can't sustain the affair/relationship, they know they are setting themselves up for further heartache, but are willing to go through that for the brief happiness they will have together.

* * *

_"I'm here for you," she said, "and we can stay for a while. My boyfriend's gone, we can just pretend." Lips that need no introduction, now who's the greater sin? Your drab eyes seem to invite, tell me darling, where do we begin?_

_Was this over before, before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the devil's got your hand. This was over before, before it ever began. Your lips, your lies, your lust, like the devil's in your hands._

_Feel Good Drag - Anberlin;_

* * *

**Christian's POV**

_"He's gone."_

It was almost two in the morning when I arrived at Ana's apartment. Her lights were on, and I knew she was waiting for me. I finally stepped out of the car after sitting in it for thirty minutes. There were no cars, so I walked across the street and towards the stairs that led into the apartment complex.

I pressed the third button on the caller marked with her name - Steele, Anastasia. The door buzzed and I stepped inside. Ana already knew it was me, because I was her possible only guest that showed up at her apartment after two in the morning. After walking up three flights of stairs, I was standing in front of her door.

_I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be feeling this way._

I slowly knocked on the door, and I heard footsteps walking closer and closer to the door, until it finally opened. Ana stood in front of me wearing a sweater that hung off her shoulder and a pair of laced black boy shorts. My breath hitched and I could already hear my heart beating in my ears. I shouldn't even be here.

"Christian." Ana spoke softly, her big blue eyes staring at me with some sort of hope. She reached out and grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly, "don't worry."

"I'm not worried." I responded nonchalantly. She frowned. Ana always knew when I was lying. She stepped closer to me and pressed her small frame to mine. I looked down at her and she started to chew and lick her bottom lip, tracing it teasingly with her tongue. I reached up and passed the pad of my thumb across her pink pouty bottom lip.

I pushed us both inside, because I'm pretty sure if someone saw us, it would somehow get back to her boyfriend, and my girlfriend. It was hard enough even walking around without having someone attack me for an interview or some shit like that. I locked the door behind me and finally gave in to my "worries".

I softly slammed Ana against the door and crushed my lips over hers. She moaned and raked her fingers into my hair, gripping it tightly, making a low growl rumble in my throat. My hands roamed all over her body. She had such soft, smooth skin, and it was so warm against my flesh. I slipped my hands under her shirt and without hesitation, I gripped her breast.

She wore a very thin laced bra, and I can instantly feel her nipple tighten against my palm. I pulled away from her and watched her face as I pinched and twisted her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned. I tugged on the hardening piece of flesh and her face twisted into the look of pleasure. She craved this so much. Ana's back arched against my hand and I ripped her shirt over her head, and tossed it aside.

_So help me God. Give me the strength to walk away._

"Christian." Ana whispered.

I stared at her half-naked body. She looked so beautiful and I just couldn't help myself. I pressed my body close to hers, and she instinctively jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Ana is a lot smaller than me; she looked so tiny in my arms. I dipped down and kissed her while she gripped my biceps.

I reached down and grabbed her bottom, and she whimpered in my mouth. I pulled away from her and we briefly shared a moment of silence, staring in each other's eyes. Tired of standing here, I carried her to her bedroom and deposited her onto the bed, hearing a light "thump". I had already started to remove my shirt, and her lips and teeth were on the exposed skin of my chest. Her teeth were biting and tugging on my neck and I thought I was going to lose it.

"Ana. Ana stop." I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked confusedly.

"I can't do this." I mutter.

Ana frowned. I hear her swallow hard and sat back on her legs on the mattress. She reached up and pushed her hair back from her face and I heard her sigh heavily, and soon enough she was choking on her own sobs.

"Ana. Please don't cry." I whispered while tilting her chin up so she was looking at me. Her eyelashes were soaked with tears, and her nose was already turning red.

"Why did you come here? Why, if you were planning on leaving me right when you got here?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes bloodshot. I felt horrible. I didn't know what else to tell her. We both knew this was wrong. I was in a committment.. sort of - with a girl named Leila, whom I'm trying to get rid of, but she's very persistent and she just doesn't take no for an answer. I used to just break it off after a good three months, but with her she's just gotten so _obsessed_ about the thought of being with me.

"I don't know why I'm here Ana," I began to say. I cupped her cheek and brushed her tears away with my thumb, "I shouldn't be here, neither of us should be in this affair."

"Then why do you come see me after Jose leaves?" She questioned, trying to get a sure answer out of me.

I sighed and stepped away from her, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was getting so frustrated with her. Ana sniffled and she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. I watched as she sat in front of me, in just her undergarments. I was having the hardest time concentrating with her just sitting there, exposed to me. Ana stepped off the bed, and she stood before me.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I don't know Ana. I really don't." I told her.

She began chewing on her bottom lip and I swallowed hard. I turned around so I wasn't facing her anymore. I swear this girl is going to be the death of me. Everything she does just _kills me_. I heard the bed move, and her arms were soon around my body.

"Then you should leave." She whispered.

I turned around so I was facing here, and she looked up at me. Her big blue eyes were bloodshot and her face was very splotchy from crying. "I don't want to leave." I told her.

"I don't understand." She shook her head.

"I'm staying." I said.

Ana couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. "Really? You'll stay?"

I nodded. Ana got up on her tip-toes, and she kissed me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she linked her arms around my neck. She moaned when I chewed on her bottom lip, tugging it gently between my teeth. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and groaned. She always tasted so sweet. We were on the bed again, she was again kissing my bare chest. I reached in between her breasts and unclasped her bra. She moaned and broke the kiss by tilting her head back. I groped her soft mounds and tugged on her nipples gently.

She arched her back into my hands and whimpered. I started to kiss her neck, and licked a wet line to her breast. Ana reached up and she gripped the hair on the back of my neck, giving it a tug when I started to lick, suck, and bite on her sensitive nipple.

"_Christian_." Ana moaned.

I kissed my way down her stomach and I sucked on her naval, and dipped my tongue inside, making her quiver beneath me. Her legs parted out of instinct. I could already smell her arousal and she was whimpering and moving around. I was now in between her legs, placing sloppy kisses on her inner thighs.

I glanced up at her to see her cheeks red, and her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. Her chest was heaving as she tried to contain her breathing to a regular pace. I wasted no time and tore her panties down her legs, and watched as her juices dribbled down her tight hole. I reached up and parted her labia and flicked my tongue out and licked her very wet, swollen clit. She cried out and her hips arched off the mattress. I pulled her legs on my shoulders and rubbed her bottom while I slipped my tongue into her pussy.

I never liked doing this, but when Ana and I started sleeping together, she somehow convinced me to do this almost every time I was with her. She tasted so sweet and so good, I now just can't resist the taste of her. Her legs on my shoulders soon dropped down and I gave her clit one last nibble before I moved back up to her.

"Christian! Please." She begged.

I kissed her neck and felt her small hands tug on my jeans and soon enough her hand was inside my boxer shorts, gripping my erection. I groaned. Her hand was so warm. I couldn't help the small thrust of my hips when she started pumping her fist, slowly at first, and then a little faster. She had gotten so much better at this, it was hard to believe how such an innocent girl like her could be so erotic in bed.

I kissed her lips, hard, and started to remove my jeans and shorts, pushing her hand away. I wanted to be inside her so bad. Ana moaned as I gripped my dick and started to rub against her clit and her throbbing core.

"Christian! Christian, please..." Ana moaned. Thankful that she is on the pill, I slipped inside her and we both moaned. I couldn't help myself. The rhythm was hard, and fast. She was moaning, and screaming in my ear, which was music to me; it was something I could control with a single thrust of my hips. Her nails dug into my side and they scraped down, making me groan. I stopped to kiss her neck and place a chaste kiss on her lips and I pulled away and started to have raw sex with her.

She was so tight and wet and she felt so good around me. I moved harder and faster inside her, making her scream uncontrollably. Ana brought me down to kiss her and I breathed heavily into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me towards her, so our bodies were touching. I was really close, and I could feel her pussy clenching around me and I knew she was close too.

"I love you." She whispered.

I thrust my hips hard, and since I was determined to make her finish before me, I reached down and rubbed her clit and watched as her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth parted wide. She came with a loud moan and I followed after with a soft groans and I continued moving until I finally collapsed on top of her. She pushed my hair away from my forehead and kissed it. I placed small kisses up and down her neck before finally kissing her lips.

"You love me too, right?" Ana asked me.

I rested my chin on her chest, and nodded. She smiled wide and leaned up to kiss my forehead again.

* * *

After a long hot shower, and another love-making session, Ana and I lay on her bed. My arm is draped around her and she rested her head under my chin. I was lazily passing my finger tips up and down her spine and she was doing the same to my chest.

"Christian." She murmured.

"Hm?" I answered.

"I'm breaking up with Jose tomorrow." Ana told me.

I didn't know what to say. I just muttered an "okay" and she lifted herself up to look at me. With a questionable look she asked, "Are you going to break up with your girlfriend? Or whatever she is." Her tone was very bitter. I sat up on my elbow and looked into her big blue eyes.

"Is that what you want?" I asked softly while twirling a chunk of her thick brown hair between my fingers. Ana didn't say anything, but merely nodded. I smirked and leaned up to kiss her. She kissed me back and pulled away.

"Then I'll break up with my girlfriend." I told her.

Ana smiled and she resumed cuddling against me. I held her tightly in my arms and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight Christian." She murmured.

I kissed the top of Ana's head and ran my fingers through her soft hair. "Goodnight Ana."

I suppose this affair did have something good to it.

End.

* * *

I swear when I write one-shots, I have no idea how to end it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
